Review:6229 XT4/Stormbringer Empire791
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 21:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of 6229 XT4? Fantastic Good Poor Awful I was at the mall yesterday, and I saw XT4 in the shop window. Glad that the new summer 2012 set were finally out, and being a fan of all Bionicle and Bionicle-related sets, I decided to buy XT4. Parts XT4 comes with an abundance of new light grey skeleton pieces. The head and body skeleton piece are new molds, and the arms come with a buzz saw and 2 pieces that are also used in Waspix's tail, as well as a minifig accessory that is used to connect a claw and a trans orange antenna, which is used as a laser. The set also comes with two solid black flexible tubes, that connect to two of the arms. The set also comes with a Hero Core, which gives you +200 game points if you play the "Hero Factory: Breakout" online game. However, if you don't play the game, this part is useless and of no importance to the set. Some people have been confused and just stuck the core to his body, even though XT4 is not a Hero, and is in fact a Villain. Head The head is a new mold, with one cyclops eye, and caveman-looking teeth. The eye is surrounded in what looks like a gear, and the eye itself is a red Barraki eye piece, which it is good to see them still in use. The new head mold is interesting, it adds a lot of character to the set. The teeth give it sort a a "dumb" characteristic to him, and the overall yellow cyclops head shape reminds me of Meltdown from Hero Factory series one. Arms and Legs As stated before, XT4 comes with an abundance of new light grey skeleton pieces. Although most of them do not have armor on them, I quite like them bare, it adds more to the character of the set. Arms XT4 comes with four arms. Two of the arms (top left and bottom right) have Waspix tail pieces, one arms has a large Buzz Saw that can be used as a shield and offensive weapon, like the Skrall Shield. The other arm uses a minifig accessory as a laser gun and a claw weapon. Also, the hands could be switched around however you want, because the arms themselves are identical, and only the hands make them different. Size 3 armor parts are used as hands on three of the arms, and the fourth arm uses an old bionicle hand piece and a frictionless axle to connect the saw. The four arms and switchable arms adds much playability to the set. Legs The only armor that is actually on the arms or legs, are on the lower legs, and are 6 sized black armor, which was used on Black Phantom. The legs are double-kneed, so they have "backwards legs" with one knee facing forward on one facing back. The feet are yellow Ben 10 feet, and some people dislike the use of these pieces on Hero Factory sets. I quite like the feet though, they have an interesting appearance of stumpy feet, and this added to the reason why I bought the set, because I wanted these interesting foot parts. Torso The new torso mold is probably the cutest little piece I have ever seen. The torso has four Technic axle holes, super close hips and shoulders, and a short neck. Also, the body has a joint to connect body armor, in which a size three armor piece is used. Also, a piece used twice in the main body of Thornraxx is used to connect the second pair of arms. Price The price is only $8.99, which I think is great. At roughly nine dollars, this set is definitely worth it. I would consider this to be one of the better Hero Factory sets. I would like the set to be a bit more complicated, but that is just my opinion. The set comes with several new parts, like the head, body, and light grey bone parts. Full Set Overall, I think this set came out very well. The color scheme is good, the four arms is something we haven't seen much of in Hero Factory, and the new molds are exiting, and add a lot of character to the set, with spindly arms and legs and a very small body, which is almost covered by the head. If i were to have a complaint, I would say that the laser gun claw is a bit floppy, because It only has one connection point instead of two. But even then, that does not bother me much, as it seems to stay where I want it as long a I don't fiddle with it too much. The set even has a spare Barraki eye, so that you have two, if you want to build something else. This set is great, and would be enjoyed by anyone who liked Bionicle. So, I if you like XT4, go ahead and buy him, he's a great deal. Thanks for reading, ~Storm Stormbringer Empire791 (talk) 21:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:User reviews Category:Hero Factory Reviews